Mario in the Dark
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: After defeating Bowser, and assuming him to be dead, Mario begins to celebrate what looks like a new peaceful era. However a evil look alike, called Dark Mario wishes to over throw the Princesses and become ruler of the Kingdom. Rated T  for future Action
1. Chapter 1: The New Evil

Mario has a big adventure ahead as a new threat appears to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario must defeat Dark Mario and his evil army of Luigi bots before they destroy everything that he has fought so hard to defend over the years. Things will soon get fired up in the Mushroom Kingdom.

For years, Mario has defended the Mushroom Kingdom from the likes of King Koopa(Bowser), and his Koopa Troopas. After Mario defeats Bowser once again, things finally start to appear peaceful. But Bowser will have none of that, still alive after being presumed dead by the Mushroom Kingdom, he continues to search for new and more effective ways to seize it. However, Bowser isn't the biggest and baddest thing out there. Dark Mario, an evil look alike of Mario, has been looking for years, for a chance at the Kingdom, with Bowser out of commission for a while, he seizes his chance. The dark figure walks down the hall of his castle, with his cape dragging behind him. He walks in to a room full of Mushroom people that he has imprisoned over the years to build his Luigi bot army. The time for building robots had come to an end, and the Mushroom men were no longer needed.

"Cease your labor!" says Dark Mario to his prisoners. "It appears, you Mushroom people have built me enough robots. You are free to go."

The Mushroom people were soon released by Black Yoshi, who was his right hand man.

"Black Yoshi, tell me. How do you take over a Kingdom?" said Dark Mario.

"Take out their leader?" said Black Yoshi.

"Over throw their leader" said Dark Mario. "Soon, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine and Mario and his precious princess will both be a thing of the past! Awaken the Luigi Bots!"

Black Yoshi then throws the switch that turned on the Luigi bots, modeled after Luigi, Mario's brother. The Mushroom Kingdom was soon to be under attack.

Meanwhile on Peach Beach, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisey, Yoshi, and Toad were enjoying the sun. Wario and Waluigi were starting their own bomb shop, and Dr. Toadsworth was working on a top secret project.

"Im a number one!" said Mario as he and Luigi were racing their Karts across the beach!

"No Imma gonna win, Mario!" said Luigi as he made it two wide going into the turn, that led them into the town.

Luigi tried to control his kart, but he got loose due to being on the outside going into the turn. Mario then took the lead for the final time and won the race as he crossed the line.

Mario was celebrating his win, and Luigi came up to him to congratulate him.

"Good race bro" said Luigi.

"You did great Luigi. Just work on being on the inside in the turn and you will win too!" said Mario, before he took a drink from his water.

"Sure is hot out today isn't it?" said Luigi.

"Yes, it is. Perfect day for a swim!" said Mario.

Mario and Luigi then get back in their karts and race back to the beach. Once they got their, Peach already had all the food ready and Yoshi was starving.

"Alright! Ravioli, Macaroni, Spagetti, Lasagna! You sure know how to throw a picnic!" said Mario.

"Thanks!" said Princess Peach.

The gang eats their fill, and everyone is happy, even Yoshi. They then plan some fun on the beach. However, Wario and Waluigi show up.

"Say, would you like to buy a bomb?" asked Waluigi.

"No thank you, I don't use bombs" said Luigi.

"Come on!" said Wario.

"No! The war is over, and you will not be getting business from us unless you sell pasta" said Mario.

"Everyone has got to be a stinking critic!" said Wario. "You'll come around."

Wario and Waluigi go back to their shop to wait for customers.

Mario decides to go off by himself to look for special mushrooms. He looks around some rocks, and some pools of water. He then notices Luigi standing nearby, and calls out to him.

"Hey Luigi! Come here, I could use your help to find some special mushrooms" said Mario. Luigi made his way over to Mario. Mario looked around in pools and under rocks like he did before. He finally finds one, when he stands up to give it to Luigi to hold, he is surprised.

"You're not Luigi!" said Mario in horror, as he gazed upon the robotic Luigi.

"Luigi bot must get Mario, must get Mario!" said the robot.

Mario then runs before the robot can grab him. He then makes his way back to the beach where the rest of the gang is, only to see they were surrounded by Luigi bots. Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad were all gathered up together, trying to convince the robots to leave them alone. Mario then grabbed a fire flower to power up.

"Alright you robots, prepare to get trashed!" said Mario.

Mario threw fireball after fireball at the robots destroying many of them. Hearing the uproar, Dr. Toadsworth drives a Mushroom van, built for multiple passengers to the scene to help them escape. The gang climbs in and takes off. Flying Luigi bots start shooting at the van.

"I'll have to drive this thing into a cave, they wouldn't think of trying to fly in a narrow cave. Should slow them down a little" said Toadsworth as he was trying to avoid the Luigi bots.

The ride is so bumpy that everyone is flying around in the van, because Toadsworth forgot to install seatbelts. Luigi lands right by Toadsworth's secret project, and slides under the covers as Toadsworth continues his attempt to make it to the caves. The attempt is successful, as the van makes it into a cave, and the Luigi bots crash into the outside of the cave. Toadsworth then brings the van to a screeching halt inside the cave. Luigi climbs out from under Toadsworth's secret project.

"Luigi, what were you doing under there?" said Toadsworth.

"I slid under here while you were driving" said Luigi. "What is this thing anyway?"

"Well, since you have discovered my project, I guess you deserve to know" said Toadsworth. "It's a clone machine, meant for an experiment of mine. However, I haven't got to test it yet."

"What was that green light that went off when I was under there?" said Luigi.

"Oh no! No, this can not be happening!" said Toadsworth as he looked under the cover. "Oh no, Luigi I'm afraid you have been cloned" said Toadsworth.

Another Luigi came out from under the cover, but he wasn't like Luigi very much. The only thing that matched was his clothes and his looks, but this new Luigi was on the stupid side and didn't match his personality.

"Duh, where am I?" asked the clone.

"Oh great!" said Mario. "We have a new threat on our hands and now we have to babysit a clone?"

"Be careful Mario, he's sensitive!" said Luigi. "I think I'll call you Tuigi!"

While Luigi was growing attached to his new friend, the rest of the gang began to wonder what they were going to do. They had a new enemy on their hands and they were going to have to make a plan.

"Toad, I need you, the princesses to take the vehicle and get as far away from here as possible. Toadsworth, I'm going to need you to come with the rest of us" said Mario.

"Toad, I need you to make sure that you keep the princesses safe, and do not let the clone machine fall into the wrong hands!" said Toadsworth to Toad.

"You can count on me!" said Toad.

Toad then fired up the van and drove off with the princesses and the machine. Mario and the rest of the gang would have to walk back on foot. Hopefully the Luigi bots had given up pursuit. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Tuigi, and Toadsworth were headed back to town to get an escape vehicle of their own.

Dark Mario had just arrived at the scene, and learned that Mario and the others had escaped. He walked along the beach looking at all the abandoned towels and beach balls that had been left by the mushroom people because of the uproar with the robots. Dark Mario surveyed the area and not a sign of Mario or Luigi.

"Black Yoshi, what is the report?" said Dark Mario.

"The robots report that a Mushroom named Dr Toadsworth had came and helped them escape after Mario disabled some of the robots" said Black Yoshi.

Just then Wario and Waluigi look through the window of their bomb shop to see what looked like Mario, dressed in black.

"What the heck?" said Wario.

"Must be a Mario imposter!" said Waluigi.

"Bomb time!" said Wario.

Wario throws a bomb out the window, and it lands by two of the Luigi bots and explodes them.

"What was that?" said Dark Mario.

Just then Wario and Waluigi come out of their bomb shop throwing bombs everywhere. However Dark Mario had something up his sleeve. With a wave of his cape all of the bombs are disabled and no longer usable.

"How did he do that?" said Waluigi.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Wario.

Dark Mario then approaches the two bomb happy brothers, and prepares to have them captured.

"Alright, get them now!" said Dark Mario as the bots surround Wario and Waluigi.

The two are then chained up and put on Dark Mario's ship as prisoners.

Not long after, Mario, Luigi, Tuigi, Yoshi and Toadsworth seek to find a get away van. They soon spot one. Toadsworth volunteers to go get it, but as soon as he steps out of the shadows, he is picked up by a flying Luigi bot.

"No, Dr. Toadsworth!" said Mario.

Some more robots come after the remaining four, but Mario and Luigi starts throwing fireballs at them, and Yoshi starts to swallow the robots and turn them into eggs, which he throws at the other robots. Tuigi, astonished by what he is witnessing tries to throw fireballs himself but instead of hitting the Luigi bots with them, he accidentally hits Mario, knocking him down.

"Tuigi!" Mario yells as he is almost grabbed by a robot, but Luigi intervenes and stops the robot from nabbing Mario.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi had finally beaten up enough robots to get away, so they along with Tuigi climb in the van and go after Toadsworth. Mario steps on the gas as they are on their way.

Dark Mario and the robots soon have Toadsworth in their possession as well. Dark Mario knew that Toadsworth could be a great prisoner to have because of his knowledge of machines, so he can make his robots stronger.

"You will tell me everything I need to know!" said Dark Mario. "Soon, I will be unstoppable, not even Mario will be able to compare."

Just then Mario and the rest of the gang drive up in the van to attempt to rescue the doctor. But they are too late, Dark Mario, Black Yoshi and Toadsworth were already loaded into Dark Mario's ship and flying away.

"Darn it!" said Mario as he hits the hood of the van.

"Who was that guy?" said Luigi?

"I don't know, but he looked an awful lot like me!" said Mario. "And the robots remind me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Me?" said Luigi

"No, let me think Luigi, you can have your guess next" said Mario.

"No, I mean…" said Luigi

"Luigi, please this is killing me I need silence!" said Mario interrupting Luigi.

Luigi then picks up a head of one of the destroyed Luigi bots and put it up to his face so Mario could see.

"Ooooooh, I get it now, they were designed after you Luigi!" said Mario.

Luigi slapped his forehead; Mario continued to ponder on who this guy was and why he was there. Yoshi had trouble keeping Tuigi from running off. Tuigi viewed all the robot body parts as toys, completely unaware that the robots look like him.

"Give me the toys, Yoshi, give me the toys!" said Tuigi.

"No, no, no! Stay put!" said Yoshi.

The clone would not listen, so Yoshi had to stick out his tongue and store Tuigi in his mouth for now. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi had a lot on their plate right now. Not only did they have Peach, Daisy and Toad to worry about, they also had Dark Mario plotting against the Mushroom Kingdom with his Luigi bots, Wario, Waluigi and Toadsworth had already been captured, and to add to the distress, they had to make sure that Luigi's clone, Tuigi didn't get into trouble! It was the start of one of Mario's most intense adventures ever.

"Hey Luigi, just out of curiosity, what does Tuigi mean?" said Mario as they all climbed back in the van.

"It's supposed to be a combination of my name and the word "TWO", making TUIGI! Clever huh?" said Luigi.

"Sure…" said Yoshi.

Mario and his gang set out to find out more about this new villain and how to rescue their friends, and hope that the princesses, Toad and the Machine do not get into Dark Mario's hands.

Hiding in the bushes, as Mario's van gets harder and harder to see as it drives off, Bowser had watched the whole scene unfold and is aware of almost every detail in the story. He sees this as a golden opportunity.

"Sounds like some competition. Soon, I will reveal my status as being very alive as I try to get in on this guy's plan. Finally, I will have revenge on Mario once and for all!" said Bowser.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

Dark Mario's arrival, Mario's captured friends, an annoying Luigi clone, is all the latest bugs on Mario's windshield of life. Mario has a lot on his hands. Mario must make his next step fast, before Dark Mario takes everything away.

Dark Mario walked down the hall of his dungeon, looking at all the poor suckers he had caught. Wario, Waluigi, and Toadsworth each had their own cell. Dark Mario was surely planning to take more prisoners and fill his dungeon up. Black Yoshi was looking forward to this plan almost as much as Dark Mario was. Black Yoshi had been Mario's sidekick since the beginning and he was ready to finally set Dark Mario's long planned plan into action. Today would be an interesting day for the duo because they had an unexpected visitor. The visitor started to knock on the door.

"Black Yoshi, please go open the door" said Dark Mario. "Get some Luigi bots to cover you."

Black Yoshi opened the door to Dark Mario's castle. The visitor was a huge guy with a large hood.

"I come to make a deal with the boss of this establishment" said the stranger.

"Come on in" said Black Yoshi.

Black Yoshi led the stranger to Dark Mario's throne room, where Dark Mario was sitting. Dark Mario was ready to hear what this guy had to say.

"I would like to speak with you about your plan to overthrow the Kingdom. I have been a rival of Mario's for years, and although I have never successfully defeated him, I can tell you everything about him" said the stranger.

"What makes you think I need your help?" said Dark Mario.

"Because, I am the infamous King Koopa, Bowser!" said the stranger, revealed to be Bowser.

"You had your chance to defeat Mario. No wait, several chances to defeat Mario. What makes you think that you can assist me in my plot?" said Dark Mario.

"Like I said, no villain knows Mario like I do" said Bowser. "I would be a great use to your team."

"The era of the Koopa carnage is over. Time for a new era of Dark Mario!" said Dark Mario. "If you wish to join me, you are under MY command. I am not about to let some bumbling tyrant take away my life's work!"

"Fine, whatever, I just want in! I am seeking revenge on the plumber!" said Bowser.

"It is settled, then. Welcome to my side, King Bowser!" said Dark Mario.

Toad, Peach and Daisy drove for hours until their van ran out of mushroom fuel. Luckily for them they weren't too far from a nearby village. Toad and the Princesses were even more relieved to find that the village was a Mushroom village. Mushroom men, women, and children were everywhere. The mushroom people, upon seeing both the princesses, immediately knew who they were and welcomed them with hospitality.

"Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, welcome to our village!" said the Village Leader.

"Thank you very much" said Peach.

"We were wondering if we could buy some mushroom fuel" said Toad.

"No need to buy, we will gladly give you fuel. Royalty is treated like, well, Royalty here in this village! If you also need a place to stay, we have pleanty of unused shroom houses around here. Choose any one you like" said the Leader, who went by the name Fungiman.

"That is so kind of you, thank you very much!" said Daisy.

"Don't mention it" said Fungiman.

Within minutes, five mushroom guys had pushed the van up to the village for them. The village was ready to celebrate the arrival of their royal visitors.

"We shall feast at sundown!" said Fungiman. It didn't take long for the mushroom people to get stirred up again.

Toad then noticed a pink female mushroom looking at him. Once he saw her, he too couldn't help but look back. He couldn't wait until he got a chance to talk to her. She then went back to doing her work, so she could go to the feast as well. Peach and Daisy were already looking to get their house all ready for their stay. The village would be a safe place for them to stay for now.

Mario drove the van into the forest to try and avoid any of the Luigi bots. So far Mario had done a good job of avoiding them. Yoshi and Tuigi were arguing in the back seat and Luigi continued to complain to Mario about his driving. But Mario was just focused on finding out who this guy was who was causing all the trouble. Mario's thoughts were then neutralized due to the fact that he had gotten stuck in mud.

"Oh this is just great!"said Mario. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Don't give up yet, we may be able to push the van out. You just stay in the drivers seat, and Yoshi, Tuigi and I will push" suggested Luigi.

"It's worth a try" said Mario.

The idea worked for a minute, but they could only get half way out of the mud before the tires dug deeper. The van was now officially stuck.

"Oh rigatoni!" said Luigi.

"What else can go wrong?" said Mario. Just then it started to rain.

"I guess that" said an annoyed Luigi.

"Oh shut up!" said Mario.

Mario, Luigi, Tuigi and Yoshi had to walk to find shelter. They didn't have to walk far; they soon found an old cabin. It looked like someone still lived there. Mario ran up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hello, is anyone home?" said Mario.

The door slowly opened up, and an old man with a long white beard walked out the door.

"Hello, the name is Randolf. How can I help you?" said the old man.

"We were wondering if we could get shelter here from this rain" said Mario.

"Of course you may, I have pleanty of room in here. I never get guests!" said Randolf.

Randolf then opened his door and invited the four inside. He then set them up a place by the fire, and had some hot tea made for them.

"What are you youngsters doing out here anyway?" said Randolf.

"We are looking for a bad guy who took our friends. He controls an army of robots that look like Luigi here, and for some weird reason, he looks like me, but with black clothes" said Mario.

"Oh you must mean 'Dark Mario'" said Randolf.

"You know him?" said Mario.

"Know him? Ha, I trained him when he was a young lad. Very gifted young man, but he was so corrupted. His real name is Dario. Why he decided to go with the name, Dark Mario is beyond me" said Randolf.

"I'm Mario, protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. He must have been watching me this whole time. But why he wants to take over the Kingdom, I can't figure out" said Mario.

"Most likely for power, like your adversary, Bowser" said Randolf. "I'm afraid that I trained him so good that he may be too good for you, at least in the state of mind you are in."

"Can you train us?" said Mario.

"Me? Uh, well I don't see why not, at least for you anyway. I'm afraid your friends cannot learn these techniques, because they don't have near the experience you do. Your reputation precedes you Mario" said Randolf.

"Pickles" said Tuigi randomly.

Yoshi rolls his eyes. Yoshi was getting mighty tired of Tuigi already. Tuigi always said stupid random things and always poked Yoshi.

"So when can we start?" said Mario.

"Tomorrow morning when it's not raining, sounds good" said Randolf.

"Is their anything that you can teach me?" said Luigi.

"Yes, my boy. I can teach you plenty of things" said Randolf. "Well, I suppose it is time for me to hit the hay. I'll see you boys bright and early in the morning."

Mario and the others made themselves comfortable, and went to sleep. Tuigi had to sleep next to Yoshi, and apparently clones snore, so Yoshi was in for a long night if he couldn't fall asleep. All night Tuigi would say random foods and animals in his sleep. Yoshi didn't know if he was going to live with this guy around. Mario and Luigi were more focused on the training in the morning, but they were able to fall asleep.

The feast had already started, and Peach and Daisy wore their best clothes. Toad had plans of his own, other than raiding the snack table. He wanted to talk to that girl. She walked up right behind him and told him to follow her. As the others partied and played music for the princesses, Toad and the girl started to talk.

"I am so glad that you wanted to talk to me" said Toad.

"Yes, I like you already. You are very funny and you have an adorable laugh" said the girl.

"Aw, thanks!" said Toad. "Your eyes are pretty."

Toad had to think of SOMETHING nice to say to her. Mario had told him once that comments about their eyes, always work.

"So you travel with the princesses?" said the girl.

"Yeah, me and Princess Peach go way back" said Toad. "You got a name?"

"Toadette" said the girl.

"Hello Toadette, I am Toad" replied Toad. "Have you always lived here?"

"Yes, I originally came with my father, but he was killed trying to defend our home from an evil gang of Koopa Troopas" said Toadette.

"Koopas are the worst!" said Toad.

"Why are you here?" said Toadette.

"We are being hunted by some guy who wants to overthrow the Princesses. Mario is trying to find a solution right now" said Toad. "I have no idea how long we will stay."

"I hope that Mario can once again bring peace to the Kingdom. I have heard some things about this new bad guy, who has popped up. No one else around here keeps up with this kind of thing, I have inside information" said Toadette.

"I've got to go" said Toad, due to the Princesses calling him. "I look forward to talking to you again Toadette."

Toad then joins the Princesses at the table. The Princesses were planning on dancing. "Want to dance with me, Toad?" asked Peach.

"Sure" he replied.

The partying continued for hours. The mushroom village hadn't had a royal visitor before so they tried to make the princesses feel as much at home as possible. It seemed to be a success.

Meanwhile back at Dark Mario's castle, Wario and Waluigi were having a hard time adjusting to their cells. Wario couldn't sleep on his bed because it was too small, and Waluigi was too tall to stand up in his.

"Hey Black Yoshi, why don't you hook us up with some better cells, man?" said Wario.

"You do not make demands of me! You are slimeballs! You will not get anything from me! Now shut up and sit in your cells!" said Black Yoshi.

"Five bucks says we can make this guy get so mad that steam comes out of his ears" said Waluigi.

"Bet on!" said Wario.

"Will you blokes get over yourselves?" said Toadsworth. "Arguing and making bets isn't going to make our situation any easier to handle! I suggest you hold tight and try to find a way out of here!"

"He's right" said Waluigi.

"Shoot, there has got to be someway to get out of here!" said Wario.

"Oh bother!" said Toadsworth as he rolled over in his bed.

"Hey shut up, all of you!" said Black Yoshi.

Dark Mario and Bowser were talking in the throne room about new ideas to destroy Mario. Bowser had a lot of things to tell, and Dark Mario was listening to everything. Them two partnering up was turning out to be a good thing for them. It will make it much harder for Mario when he has to face them though.

"Remember who is in charge here, Bowser. I suggest you listen to me" said Dark Mario. "Things will be easy for you if you simply obey me!"

"Yes Dark Mario" said Bowser.

The only reason why Bowser was there, was to learn how Dark Mario was planning on defeating Mario. He would continue to stay on his good side for the time being.

Things are starting to make more sense for everyone. Tune in for the next Chapter, coming soon! What can Randolf show Mario and Luigi? Will Yoshi ever get along with Tuigi? Will Toad and Toadette start dating? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3: HUNTERS!

Mario, and Luigi agree to train under Randolf, who has many things to show them in a small amount of time. Toad, Peach and Daisy are making themselves at home in the mushroom village they are staying in, but they could be in trouble with spies. Bowser and Dark Mario's alliance could be deadly to the Mushroom Kingdom law, action needs to be taken as soon as possible.

Mario and Luigi awoke the next morning ready for training. Randolf had been waiting outside for a while, but was in no hurry.

"I trust that you had a good night's sleep then" said Randolf.

"Oh yes, very good" said Mario.

"Good, we will start lesson number one, laser sword!" said Randolf.

"Laser sword?" said Mario and Luigi together.

"You mean you've never fought with a laser sword? Ha ha, no big deal. I am going to educate you really good then" said Randolf as he handed them each a sword. "Dark Mario knows how to use these weapons, so it's obviously important for you to know as well."

Mario was the first for sparring lessons. Mario handled himself pretty good with the Laser Sword for the most part. He made a few mistakes, but not too shabby.

"Mario you are very good, however you leave yourself open for too long and someone will take you down. When you block, make sure you hold the sword with both hands as hard as you can, even while defending your back" said Randolf.

Mario and Randolf tried it again and this time, he got it perfectly.

"Good job, Mario. This is not the easiest thing to learn, but you've taken to it well. Just don't get cocky and let it go to your head. Pride can lead to fall!" said Randolf. Luigi's turn!"

Luigi gulped as he walked over to Randolf for his turn.

Bowser and Dark Mario continued to discuss their plans for capturing the Mushroom Kingdom Alliance! Bowser did have good points, that even Dark Mario had to admit would be helpful. Bowser put emphasis on capturing them, which Dark Mario agreed with.

"We can't afford to go after them ourselves, though. We need bounty hunters" said Bowser. "I have the two greatest bounty hunters in Turtlevainia, Rod and Reel!" said Bowser.

Rod was a Maginikoopa with a bad attitude and a lover of bounty hunting, while his sidekick, a Shy Guy named Reel, had a good way of making the plans work out. They were very highly spoken of by Bowser. Rod and Reel reported to Bowser for the assignment.

"I want you to catch those Mario Brothers and the Princesses. We need them out of the way. We need them ALIVE, as well" said Bowser.

"Aaaw, Bowser Baby, you take all the fun out of it" said Rod. "Alright we will bring them back alive!"

"You better hope you do" said Dark Mario. "Do not come back with out them or you will be punished!"

Rod and Reel didn't like Dark Mario as much, because of his attitude mostly. Rod wished that he could give him a piece of his mind, but he wasn't about to try it. Soon the Bounty Hunters were sent off by Bowser, and so the hunt begins.

Toad had decided that today he would talk to Toadette again and ask her to be his girlfriend. Toad was so ready that he didn't walk to where she was, he ran there instead!

"Hey Toadette!" said Toad.

"Hi Toad! What is it?" said Toadette.

"I was wondering if…" Toad said as he was interrupted.

"Hey Baby, we are going to be late" said another mushroom male to Toadette.

"Toad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Curtis!" said Toadette!

"Boyfriend?" thought Toad in his mind. "Nice to meet you Turdis, uh I mean Curtis."

"Nice to meet you too Toad" said Curtis. "We got to go get the banquet ready for Peach and Daisy."

"Alright, I'll see you later Toad" said Toadette.

"Bye!" said Toad. "Curtis? More like TURDIS! Ha Ha Ha!" whispered Toad to himself.

Later that night, the banquet was on and Peach and Daisy were very flattered. There was dancing, food, games, prizes, and most importantly music!

"Isn't this great Toad?" said Daisy.

"Yeah….great" said Toad.

"What's wrong Toad?" said Daisy.

"Huh? Oh nothing Daisy!" said Toad.

The band that was there, was playing the original hit Mario theme song in the background. Toad had just thought of an idea!

"Excuse me, can I sing something next?" said Toad to the stage manager.

"Sure, you can go next, Sir Toad" said the manager.

"This will get her attention for sure!" said Toad to himself.

The curtains opened up and Toad began to sing, "You are so Beautiful". Toad didn't hardly hit any of the notes right, and it sounded horrible. But he didn't think so. After the song, he went to Toadette to talk to her again, this time without the support of her boyfriend, Curtis.

"I know what, you are trying to do chump! Many a guy has tried to take her from me, but it never works. You are never going on a date with her" said Curtis, showing his jerk side.

Toad knew that getting her to fall in love with him was going to take work. But he felt like he could do it. He loved her, and all Curtis seemed to care about as how he looked.

Mario and Luigi continued their training. After the first day, they had learned how to wield a Laser Sword. Next on the list was the Super Mega Fire Ball Attack.

"Luigi throw me a fireball" said Randolf. Luigi threw him a fireball and he caught it.

"Now watch as I let it float in the air while swinging my arms back and put it in a firing strike position" said Randolf as he demonstrated the technique to Mario and Luigi. "Then you push the strike and watch the Fireball shoot out of your hand, like a laser canon!, You must have someone throw you a fireball if you have no fire powers."

Mario and Luigi both tried it and both learned it pretty fast. Both were wondering just how easy the training was.

"Don't worry, it isn't all this easy" said Randolf. "Training will get tough!"

Mario and Luigi continued to work on their SMFBAs, while Randolf turned his attention to Yoshi and Tuigi.

"Why do and him not get along?" said Randolf.

"Because he is stupid, and a cheap clone of Luigi!" said Yoshi.

"I'm not stupid! I'm a straight A student in Juliard! Duh huh huh!" said Tuigi as he continued to be an idiot.

"Tuigi is a very different person. You must treat him like a real person, and you will get real results" said Randolf to Yoshi.

Yoshi pondered on this for a while and maybe Randolf was right, maybe if he could handle it, he could help Tuigi.

"Alright Tuigi, do you want to go watch the fish swim or something?" said Yoshi.

"SUSHI FISHIES!" said Tuigi. "Fishie, Fishie, Fishie, I want a FISHIE!"

"Ugh! Are you sure about…." Said Yoshi as he turns around to find Randolf had already vanished. "Oh no!" said Yoshi.

"Got any 7s?" asked Waluigi.

"Nope, GO FISH" said Wario.

Wario and Waluigi are trying to get Toadsworth to play with them, but he doesn't want to play at the moment. Being behind bars in your enemies' lair was starting to suck!

Just then, Black Yoshi came in to feed them. "Here you go, you filthy doofuses!" said Black Yoshi as he handed them their food and walked out.

"You know, I could go for a rescue party right now!" said Wario.

"Me too" said Dr. Toadsworth. He had finally talked after being quiet most of the day.

Rod and Reel were getting close to finding the Princesses. They had followed their tire marks through the forest, and gaining ground on them. It was only a matter of time before they found the mushroom village.

"We are getting closer every second, boss!" said Reel.

"I know that Reel! We just need to devise a plan to catch them when we find them" said Rod.

"We are going to be rich!" said Reel.

Things look like they are about to get bad for the Princesses and the people of the Mushroom Village. Those bounty hunters are right on their trails! What will Mario and Luigi learn next? Find out everything in the next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Action

Rod and Reel were getting closer and closer to the Mushroom Village. Things had just started to get better for the duo of bounty hunters as they continued to seek out the princesses. The princesses, however, were completely oblivious to them. They continued to lounge around and party with the Villagers. They had let their guard down, and it was soon going to get them in trouble.

"You hear that?" said Rod.

"Yeah" said Reel.

"Ambush time!" They both said as they got closer and closer.

Alright, we are here" said Rod.

Peach and Daisy were sitting on lawn chairs and having a blast while, Toad was continuing his best efforts to get Toadette's attention without Curtis around. Try as he might, Toad had no luck what so ever. Peach and Daisy began to eat ice cream and cake that was sitting in front of them.

"This cake is good" said Daisy.

"Yes, it is!" said Peach.

"Hey Toad, come try some ice cream!" said Daisy.

Toad finally gave in for the day and went after the ice cream. Just then, they heard a loud noise. The two bounty hunters stood on top of the Mushroom Van, as if they were making a big statement, which they were.

"Hello, princesses. You are all coming with me!" said Rod. "Reel, retrieve them!"

"My pleasure, sir!" said Reel.

Reel grabbed his rope and tied up the princesses.

"Party's over, Mushrooms!" said Reel.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" said Rod.

"Not so fast!"said Toad as he snuck behind them. "You aren't going anywhere with them!" Toad then kicked Reel and he let go of the princesses. Rod then waved his magnikoopa wand and put Toad to sleep.

"Thanks for the transport, you loser!" said Rod, as he put the tied up princesses in the van and drove off. Toadette saw Toad lying on the ground, so she went to help him.

"Curtis could you please help me?" said Toadette.

"Why? That Magnikoopa was right, Toad is a loser" said Curtis. "If I were you I'd just let him die there."

Toadette became angry at what Curtis had said. "Curtis, that is the most disgraceful thing I have ever heard you say!" said Toadette. "We are through! You heartless jerk!"

"Whatever! If you want to waste your time with this loser, then you aren't worth my time either" said Curtis as he walked away.

Toadette's brother, Toadward was near by and he helped Toadette carry Toad to a bed. Toadette sat by his side for hours, waiting for him to wake up.

"Reel, check in the back for anything valuable" said Rod as he drove the van. Reel checked in the back and found the cloning machine that Toadsworth had built.

"Hey sir, I found something called a "clone machine"" said Reel.

"Lord Bowser will be happy to get his hands on that" said Rod as they continued their drive back to Dark Mario's lair.

Mario and Luigi were finally at the closing stages of their training with Randolf. Randolf had given them all the knowledge that they needed to beat Dark Mario.

"We are almost done, my students. But I have a warning! My spies, tell me that Dark Mario is allied up with Bowser. Little does Bowser realize, Dark Mario won't let him stick around to share the glory, if they win. Dark Mario is a very vile man, and he will not let Bowser steal his thunder. If at all possible, you must save Bowser from this immenent betrayal. Enemy or not!" said Randolf.

"Bowser, may be a lying, backstabbing, grudge holding, two faced, butt headed weasel, but you are right, Randolf. We must not let Bowser be destroyed like that!" said Mario as he agreed.

"Does this mean we can go now?" said Yoshi.

"No, we still can't get our van out of the mud" said Luigi.

"I can help you with that" said Randolf. Randolf reaches out his hand and pushes a button. The button, threw a cable on the van and pulled the van out of the mud.

"Thank you, Randolf!" said Mario.

"You are welcome" returned Randolf.

Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Luigi bots. They had snuck up on them, while the excitement with getting the van unstuck was going on, and now they were trapped.

"You know what to do, Mario. Remember all I taught you!" said Randolf.

Mario and Luigi remembered their training well, and started busting up some robots!

"Yoshi swallowed some of the robots and laid egg bombs to throw at the remaining ones. Mario and Luigi started with their Super Mega Fire Ball Attack. They destroyed ten of them with one fire ball each.

"Whoa! We really do have this down!" said Luigi. Mario then jumped behind him karate kicking a couple Luigi bots in half.

"Yeah, these Karate kicks sure came in handy too!" said Mario.

Mario and Luigi had almost gotten rid of all of the robots when something caught their attention. A Luigi bot had grabbed Randolf, and he was crying for help.

"Mario, Luigi, a little help would be… ooooooooh!" said Randolf as the Luigi bot fired a shot into his back. "Too late, save yourselves! I'm finished!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" said Mario as he watched Randolf fall to the ground. Yoshi, took immediate action and destroyed the Luigi bot who shot Randolf.

"Stupid robot!" said Luigi.

Mario and Luigi had just destroyed the last ones, when they ran to Randolf's side.

"Mario, Luigi, I have never met more capable heroes, in my lifetime! I know you can beat Dark Mario, and Bowser!" said Randolf. "Don't forget to work together and save Bowser from being betrayed." That was Randolf's dying wish. He couldn't say much more before he passed on.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Tuigi, who had been hiding in the van, all had a memorial for Randolf. They would never forget the things he taught them. Even Tuigi learned something from him. The sadness, and pain would all have to be pushed to the side, because it was time to leave the forest and go after Dark Mario and Bowser.

Rod and Reel had arrived and brought the princesses to Dark Mario's castle lair. They then unloaded the cloning machine.

"Master, we brought you something very valuable in addition to the princesses" said Rod.

"What is that?" said Dark Mario.

"Yes, what could be as valuable as the princesses? Unless you have those Mario brothers with you" said Bowser.

"No, we found this cloning machine in their possession" said Rod.

"Black Yoshi, bring me Toadsworth" said Dark Mario.

"Yes sir" said Black Yoshi.

Seconds later, Black Yoshi had dragged Toadsworth into the room and threw him on the floor in front of Dark Mario.

"What is this, Toadsworth?" said Dark Mario.

"My clone machine!" said Toadsworth. "What did you do to the princesses and Toad?"

"They are fine, you will see the princesses when you go back to your cell" said Bowser.

"Clone machine?" said Dark Mario. "Let's see if it works." Dark Mario sat in the chair, and pushed the button. "It's pretty easy to figure out." The lights flashed, and then a clone of Dark Mario came out.

"Duuuuuuuuuh" said Dark Mario's clone, as his tongue hung out and his eyes were crossed.

"What is this Toadsworth?" said Dark Mario.

"I still haven't worked out all the bugs yet" said Toadsworth. Dark Mario walked over to him and slapped him.

"Then make it work right" said Dark Mario. "Don't even think about trying any funny business or I will start hurting your friends next!"

Black Yoshi put a chain cuff on his leg and chained him to the wall so Dark Mario and Bowser could keep an eye on him.

"Black Yoshi, kill the clone" said Dark Mario.

The clone was running around making stupid noise. Black Yoshi then shot the clone with a gun similar to the ones built into the hands of the Luigi bots.

"I want clones that are obedient and good at fighting!" said Dark Mario.

Toadsworth began to work on the machine.

Daisy and Peach were sitting in their cell, and they noticed Wario and Waluigi had also been captured.

"Is Mario here too?" said Peach.

"No Mario is still out there" said Waluigi.

"Probably hiding" said Wario.

"Mario and Luigi are not hiding!" said Daisy. "I bet they and Yoshi are on their way up here right now trying to rescue us!"

Wario and Waluigi didn't seem so sure, they wouldn't blame Mario and Luigi for running away. But even they had to admit that those two were gutsy. Just then the dungeon doors opened. Black Yoshi brought Toadsworth back to his cell, after he had finished fixing the clone machine.

"Toadsworth! What have they done to you?" exclaimed Peach.

"It's nothing compared to what Mario and Luigi will face when they get here?" said Toadsworth. "Where is Toad?"

"The bounty hunters beat him and left him in the Mushroom Village. He is still alive, and I am sure that the Mushroom people are taking care of him" said Daisy.

Toadette continued to stay by Toad's side, until he finally woke up.

"Where am I?" said Toad.

"You are in my house" said Toadette. "Me and my brother brought you here after you were knocked out."

"Oh, well thank you!" said Toad.

"Curtis turned out to be a big jerk! He didn't want me to help you, so I broke up with him!" said Toadette, as she started to cry.

"Don't cry, Toadette" said Toad. Everything will be ok."

"You are right, Toad" said Toadette. "In the mean time, I will get you some soup. You need to get better, before you go after the princesses. That was brave of you to do that, Toad. No one in our village is that brave" said Toadette as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Wow!" said Toad. Things were finally looking up for Toad. But he needed to focus on a speedy recovery so that way he could find Mario and get to the princesses.

Things are really starting to shake up now! I cant imagine what Dark Mario would want with a clone machine. Could what Randolf told Mario about Bowser and Dark Mario be true? Will Mario, Luigi and Yoshi be successful in their next destination? Will Tuigi ever find something useful to do? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: The RUSH

**Toad is currently in Toadette's care until his head heals. Mario and the others are heading to the lair of Dark Mario to attempt to stop him. Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi and Toadsworth are all imprisoned by Dark Mario and Black Yoshi.?**

Toad woke up from his nap. Toadette had taken good care of him while he was hurt, but his head had felt good when he woke up. He knew time was of the essence! He needed to hit the road to meet up with Mario and the others.

"Toadette, I hate to tell you this but I need to go now. I feel fine now and I really need to meet up with the Mario Brothers, if I can find them" said Toad.

"I understand Toad. But promise me that you will come back!" said Toadette.

"You bet!" said Toad. "I will return and we will have some more of that pie!"

Toadette grabbed Toad and kissed him on the lips.

"That is for good luck!" said Toadette.

"Wow!" said Toad as he waved and walked out the door. All Toadette could do was laugh as she watched Toad walk down the road. Toad probably stayed on the path for two hours, and walked for that long. It wouldn't be much longer before a Mushroom van would drive up right behind him.

"Hey is that Toad?" said Luigi, who was in the driver's seat.

"I think it is!" said Mario.

Luigi slowed the van down and rolled down the window. "Hey Toad! Do you need a lift?" said Luigi.

"Sure do!" said Toad as he climbed into the van.

"Where are the princesses?" said Luigi.

A lump came to Toad's throat as he was reminded of the night before when he got whacked in the head by the bounty hunters. "A couple of Bowser's bounty hunters came and kidnapped them. I tried to save them, honest! But they whacked me in the head!" said Toad.

"Drat! Now they have the princesses too!" said Mario.

"Don't sweat it Toad, we know you tried" said Luigi.

"I am very sorry, still" said Toad. "Where are we headed now?"

"To Dark Mario's castle!" said Mario.

Tuigi had unbuckled his seatbelt and moved up to sit by Toad. Yoshi was watching him, but he fell asleep.

"Hi!" said Tuigi.

"Uh Luigi! Who's the look-alike?" said Toad.

"Long story" said Luigi. "Let's just say, Dr Toadsworth's machines are still on top of their game!"

"Oh I see!" said Toad.

"He (referring to the clone) has been a pain in the butt ever since!" said Mario.

"I want to go catch that bumble bee!" said Tuigi.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" said Mario and Luigi together.

"Okay!" said Tuigi.

Dark Mario's plan is going as planned. Dark Mario was expecting the Mario Brothers to appear at any time. He still needed to keep Bowser around. He would be a great asset until he didn't need him anymore. Bowser enters a room where Dark Mario is sitting, he is continuing to piece his plan together.

"So Dark Mario, what is our next step?" said Bowser.

"We wait for the Mario Brothers?" said Dark Mario. "The capture of the princesses was a huge success and my means for the bait! I couldn't count on Mario to come after the Wario bros and the professor, but I can bank on them coming after the princesses. It is here where I will set the trap, and they will not know what hit them!"

"Great plan Dark Mario, but be mindful of the fact that I have set traps for him for years and he has evaded them everytime!" said Bowser.

Dark Mario begins to laugh. "Bowser, I've seen your idea of a trap! It's ammature!" said Dark Mario. "A giant tortes could get through you're traps!"

Bowser's face gave off an annoyed expression, but he figured that he was right.

"But I am going to show you how to do it, since you obviously don't know!" said Dark Mario.

Bowser gets angry again and makes a fist.

"Surely stupidity is fixable" added Dark Mario.

Bowser raises up his fist as if he is about to punch Dark Mario.

"Go ahead and try it you over grown turtle!" said Dark Mario. "You know I can beat you so if I were you, I'd suck it up and live with the truth!"

Bowser's fist loosened up and his arm lowered. "Darn it! He has a point again!" thought Bowser.

Bowser had a sudden feeling that things were not going as well as he had initially planned. More powerful or not, Bowser wasn't going to let him double cross him. He would keep an extra special eye on him until it was all over to ensure that he got his way as well.

Mario and the gang continued to drive full speed ahead to Dark Mario's castle. It was a longer drive than they initially thought. Mario was now driving because of his driving skills he had learned while training with a racing specialist. Just then the bounty hunters showed up in their Mushroom car chasing the Mario gang. Rod was the one driving and he rammed into the back of the Mushroom van.

"Oh so you want to play rough, huh?" said Mario. Mario hit the brakes and then hit the accelerator hard. He was now chasing them. "This move is called the bump and run!"

Mario drove up to the right rear quarter panel of the mushroom car and turned the steering wheel hard left, sending the mushroom car spinning. However Rod was able to save the car and continue persuit.

"He's coming back Mario and he looks angry!" said Luigi.

"Hit the brakes right in front of them!" said Tuigi!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Are you stupid? Wait don't answer that!" said Yoshi.

"There has got to be something we can do to get rid of them" said Toad.

"Don't worry, I have another idea!" said Mario.

Rod drove the mushroom car to the side of the Mushroom van and had Reel get on top of the car to try to get on the van. Mario saw a huge rock that looked like a ramp coming up, so he slammed the side of the van into the car to keep Rod and Reel in line to hit the ramp rock.

"Reel, get back in here! We can't fight a van!" said Rod. "This is going to hurt, a lot!"

"Oooooh Noooooooo" said Reel as the car went up the ramp and flew into a huge canyon, sending the bounty hunters on a wild and painful ride to the bottom.

Mario stopped the van to take a breather after their brush with danger.

"Who were those guys?" said Luigi.

"Bounty Hunters, the ones that took Peach and Daisy, not to mention knocked me out in the process!" said Toad.

"Well they sure won't be taking anyone for a while" said Mario as he looked down the canyon.

"Can I jump down there?" said Tuigi.

"Be my guest" said Yoshi, but then he covered his mouth. "No, do not jump down there! Do NOT!"

"Tuigi, why don't you go back in the van" said Luigi. "I'll bring you an apple when we get back in the van."

"You really care about that goofy clone don't you Luigi?" said Toad.

"Yeah, he's like the son that I never had!" said Luigi.

Yoshi just rolled his eyes. "He's a clone!" he said to Luigi.

"He is also kind of a part of me!" said Luigi. "He may not be the smartest guy, but he's my new little buddy!"

"I hate to break up this argument but we have to be somewhere as soon as we possibly can!" said Mario.

"I don't know, Mario this just keeps sounding like some kind of a trap to me!" said Luigi.

"I don't care if it's Toad's mean cousin's birthday party! We have to save the princesses, and whoever else Dark Mario has!" said Mario.

"I have a mean cousin?" said Toad.

"Todd" said Yoshi.

"Oh yeah, I don't like Todd!" said Toad. "He stole my marbles when we were kids!"

Mario made some hand signals to get back into the van, so they could get a move on.

Meanwhile the bounty hunters did manage to survive the fall, but their car didn't.

"Aaaaaaaaaw! I didn't get Koopas Insurance yet!" said Rod. "Oh well, we managed to keep the Mario brothers headed into the boss's trap, and that's the main thing."

"Yeah, but how are we getting back?" said Reel.

"The old fashioned way!" said Rod.

"You mean we have to… walk?" said Reel.

"Don't be ridiculous!" We'll hitchhike!" said Rod.

"That sounds good!" said Reel.

WE ARE KOOPAS! DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM!

"What was that?" said Reel.

"The Koopas Insurance jingle" said Rod.

**With that comical Koopas Insurance Jingle out of the way, it appears that Mario isn't about to let the possibility of this being a trap stop him. Next stop, Dark Mario's castle!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bowser betrayed!

**Mario and the gang are ready to face the possible traps in order to get into the fortress of Dark Mario. Things are going to go down!**

Mario drove slowly once the fortress was in sight. He figured that the slowness would create an element of surprise. But he was prepared for what would happen if it didn't work as well.

"I don't know how this is going to go, so be prepared for anything!" said Mario.

"Can I have a girlfriend?" said Tuigi.

"Shut up!" said Yoshi. "Please stay quiet!"

Mario put the van in park. "This is where we get out!" said Mario. "We will walk the rest of the way."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Tuigi and Toad exited the van, and started to sneak toward the gate.

"Okay, I don't think they know we are here!" said Mario.

"BUTTERFLIES!" said Tuigi out loud.

An alarm went off from inside the walls and they soon found themselves surrounded by Luigi bots.

"Hello, Mario brothers!" said Black Yoshi. "We've been expecting you!"

"Trap much?" remarked Toad.

"We'll see how smart mouthed you are when the Luigi bots drag you to Dark Mario and Bowser!" said Black Yoshi.

Mario and Luigi got out their laser swords and got into the sword fighting stance! The Luigi bots began to attack, but soon found themselves being cut up by their laser swords.

"You stupid plumbers! Why can't you just surrender?" said Black Yoshi. "Hey where's the Yoshi?"

Yoshi had snuck up the wall and behind Black Yoshi and grabbed him with his tounge and swallowed him, turning him into an egg. "Take that, you poser!" said Yoshi.

"Hey, Robot MEs, look at me!" said Tuigi as he started to run around in circles pretending he was a dog.

The Luigi bots just stood there and laughed their robot laughs until Toad kicks them in half.

After all the Luigi bots were destroyed, they heard claps in the background. Dark Mario and Bowser had been clapping their hands, like they were applauding their performance.

"Well done, Mario Brothers!" said Dark Mario. "You have successfully fallen into my trap and managed to destroy the decoy bots! Here are the real ones!"

A group of bigger and meaner Luigi bots appeared from the sky and surround the Mario Brothers, Toad, Yoshi and Tuigi.

"Now that I have successfully captured you, I have no further need for Bowser!" said Dark Mario.

"What?" said Bowser, surprised. "Wait a minute, I thought that…"

"We would rule the kingdom together?" said Dark Mario, interrupting Bowser. "Get real! I never intended to keep you alive you over grown snapping Turtle! Alright Luigi bots, fire at will!"

The Luigi bots then aimed all their weapons at Bowser. Bowser braced himself for the end. The Luigi bots start shooting at Bowser, but when he was still standing after their rounds of fire, he was shocked. He opened his eyes to see that Mario and Luigi had used their swords to deflect all the bullets that the Luigi bots shot and threw them right back at the Luigi bots, destroying them.

"That isn't how you play the game!" said Dark Mario. "How could you save your sworn enemy?" said Dark Mario.

"Not even Bowser deserves to be double crossed!" said Mario.

"We will not let you do this to anyone else either! Who's next, Black Yoshi?" said Luigi.

"Don't be ridiculous! Black Yoshi has been my loyal sidekick since day one! He's pretty much the only one I would never betray!" said Dark Mario.

"What about your old master, Randolf?" said Mario. "You sure have changed a lot since you left him, Dark Mario… or should I say Dario!"

"That name is dead to me!" said Dark Mario. "Dario died with all my goodness! I am now known by Dark Mario, not Dario! Never call me Dario again!"

"Alright, Mario brothers, what are you up to?" said Bowser. "You better not want anything from me, because you aren't getting anything!"

"Sure fine way to treat a couple of guys who just saved your life after all the bad things you did to them!" said Toad.

"I would love to continue our heart to heart talk here, but I am taking you to my dungeon now!" said Dark Mario. "I will dispose of you one by one!"

"No, not today! You aren't going to kill me!" said Bowser as he rammed through a line of Luigi bots to escape.

"Are you regretting the choice, now Marios?" said Dark Mario.

"No, because that was Randolf's dying wish!" said Luigi.

"Randolf? Dead?" said Dark Mario. "How?"

"Ask your Luigi bots!" said Mario.

Dark Mario looked back to a time where he actually enjoyed life, while he was under the teaching of Randolf.

"Dario! Come, we need to focus on our kicking!" said Randolf.

"Coming, Randolf!" said a young Dario.

Dark Mario remembered everything that Randolf had taught him as a child. But he also remembered how much that he hated Randolf after what he did to cause him to leave.

Randolf kept him from visiting his mother while she was sick, and he missed being there when she died. Dario was devastated and filled with anger and rage.

"I hate Randolf!" said Dark Mario as he rejoined the present. "He took away everything that was important to me! I am glad that the Luigi bot got rid of him!" A tear rolled down Dark Mario's cheek as he said that.

Mario, Luigi and the others were still fighting off the Luigi bots, when Dark Mario finally gave Black Yoshi, who had just escaped Yoshi's egg trap, the order to tranquilize the good guys! All of them got hit with the tranquilizers except Mario. Mario jumped on all the robots heads as they shot at each other, trying to kill Mario, killing themselves. Mario watched helplessly as the rest of his friends were taken captive by Dark Mario. Mario's only chance to save his friends, now was to get Bowser to help him. Bowser had escaped just minutes before.

"Do you want us to persue?" said the lead Luigi bot.

"No, he will be back!" said Dark Mario. "I've taken everything away from him! He won't give up without a fight, and I will give it to him!"

Mario had finally caught up with Bowser after running for about fifteen minutes.

"Bowser, you stop right now!" said Mario.

"No, get away from me!" said Bowser.

"You owe me, Bowser!" said Mario. "Besides, I cannot save them on my own!"

"I am evil, I have tried to kill you! Why the heck would you want my help?" said Bowser.

"Because without you, I can't do it!" said Mario. "There are too many robots and Dark Mario is very powerful. Plus, I can't believe that you are going to let someone who has only been here for a few days, take away something that you have tried for years to take over!"

Bowser grabbed Mario by the shirt and held him against the tree. "What do you have in mind?" said Bowser.

Just then, a car stopped right near them. Rod and Reel got out and thanked the driver.

"Where have you two been?" said Bowser.

"Uh… it's a long story!" said Rod. "Hey you captured Mario!"

"No, me and Mario are breaking into Dark Mario's castle. Dark Mario betrayed us and now I am only helping Mario to get back at him!" said Bowser.

"If you're in, we're in, Bowser!" said Rod.

"Yeah, it will be weird, seeing you work WITH Mario this time!" said Reel.

"Don't get used to it" said Bowser.

WE ARE KOOPAS! DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM!

"There goes the Koopas Insurance jingle again!" said Reel.

**The tables have turned for the worst, now two unlikely allies, ally up to get revenge on the guy who has burned bridges with just about everyone but Black Yoshi. Dark Mario revealed the reason why he turned evil and dispised Randolf.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Chapter 7 should be the final one! Expect it to be lengthy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Final Battle

**Dark Mario has added Luigi, Tuigi, Toad and Yoshi to his list of captives and has made Bowser retreat after trying to kill him. Mario and Bowser must work together to stop Dark Mario now. Will Bowser stay true to this temporary truce? Will Mario finally be able to defeat Dark Mario? Find out in this next exciting Chapter of MARIO IN THE DARK!**

Dark Mario had Luigi bots surround the Castle, because he was smart enough to figure that Mario would come back. By the time Mario and Bowser had reached the castle, they knew they would have to form a plan.

"Okay Mario, I have an idea. You go face Dark Mario and I will go free everyone and destroy the stupid Luigibots! Rod and Reel will come with me" said Bowser.

"I actually like that idea!" said Mario.

"Don't get used to this partnership, Mario. Once this is done, I am back to capturing the princess and you rescuing her and thwarting my plans!" said Bowser.

"Yes, of course!" said Mario. "Quick bro hug?"

"Sure" said Bowser as they do a one second bro hug.

"Don't tell anyone!" they both said to each other.

Bowser then led Rod and Reel behind the castle, where they would make their assault. Mario waited a few minutes before showing his face to Dark Mario.

"I sure hope I can beat him!" said Mario.

"You can, Mario remember what I trained you!" said Randolf's voice!

"Randolf? Is this some kind of Star Wars Ghost pep talk thing, like with Luke and Obi Wan?" said Mario.

"No, I am still alive you bonehead!" said Randolf.

"What, b-b-but how did you…?" said Mario.

"Just because someone gets shot in the back and lies unconscious for a few minutes doesn't mean they are dead!" said Randolf.

"Oh… Sorry!" said Mario.

"No worries, it was fun digging myself out of the ground!" said Randolf, who looked different. Last time he was dressed as a wizard, but this time he had Mario style overalls which were white, but he still had that long white beard. "Just remember everything I taught you, Mario!" said Randolf.

"I will, my master!" said Mario.

Bowser, Rod and Reel climbed up the back wall of the castle, Bowser doing most of the climbing while Rod and Reel grabbed on to his shell, and began to invade. Bowser destroying several Lugibots with one slash of his claws, and Rod and Reel using their Koopa guns.

"These things are so weak!" said Bowser.

But just as they started to get confident, some Super Luigibots showed up to ruin their fun.

"Those guys aren't going to be as easy to stomp!" said Rod.

"It's a good thing we have Koopa's Insurance!" said Reel.

WE ARE KOOPAS DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM!

"Will you cut that out?" said Rod.

"Stop or you will be destroyed!" said the chief Super Luigibot.

Reel then gets out a can of oil and throws it at the Luigibots' feet, causing it to spill all over them. Bowser then takes a deep breath and destroys them all with a single breath of fire, leading them to their demise.

"Genius idea, boss!" said Rod.

"I know" said Bowser. "Now let's go free the goody goody freaks!"

Bowser, Rod and Reel ran down the hall towards the room with all the prisoners in it, ready for anything.

Mario took a deep breath and he finally gathered up the nerve to walk out of the bushes into plain sight, where Dark Mario and his Luigibot army was waiting for him. Dark Mario stood at the top of the wall of his fortress castle, looking down at Mario, waiting to see what he would do. He highly doubted a retreat, but he was considering all the options before he made his command to the Lugibot army. Mario continued to walk slowly until he got to a good place to communicate with Dark Mario, then he stopped.

"Dark Mario! This is about you and me! We are supposed to fight til the end! I am now ready! Me and you! One on one!" said Mario.

"You have no idea what you are in for!" said Dark Mario. "I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"I believe he knows what he is in for!" said Randolf, who came in right behind him.

"Randolf?" said Dark Mario in shock. "You're alive?"

"Very much so!" said Randolf.

Dark Mario had to remain calm. He knew that Randolf posed a threat, but he wasn't going to be fazed by his old master, or this "Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom"!

"Very well, Mario!" said Dark Mario. "I will take you up on your challenge! Luigibots, fall back!"

Dark Mario jumped from the wall to right in front of Mario, taking off his black cape on the way down.

"I am sure, Randolf has taught you how to fight with a laser sword" said Dark Mario. "We will fight to the death? Or to til someone says 'uncle'?"

"Cute!" said Mario. "Quit the small talk and show me what you got Mr. Big and Bad!"

"As you wish, Mario!" said Dark Mario.

Dark Mario ignited his blade as did Mario. He gave Mario an intimidating look, like most villains give their adversaries, then he attacks. Dark Mario played offence and Mario played defense. Mario then stroke hard, to get the high ground. Dark Mario was a little fazed, but was able to recover. As the sword fighting continued, the fight got more and more intense! Mario took a big swing at Dark Mario but he jumped over Mario before he could finish. Luckily, Mario figured it out before Dark Mario could capitalize on his move, and protected his back with his sword.

"Nice one DM!" said Mario.

"Acronyms?" said Dark Mario. "So you really do know something!"

"Ha ha" said Mario as he took another strike.

Bowser, Rod and Reel had finally made it to the dungeon door and were getting prepared for an awkward rescue of their enemies. Bowser opened the door and started to yell! Two Luigibots and Black Yoshi were in there taunting Toadsworth in front of the others when Bowser went in. Bowser destroyed the Luigibots and Black Yoshi retreated out the door.

"Alright, here's the deal, I break you out, you help me and Mario stop this guy! He is stealing my thunder and causing too much trouble for my taste!" said Bowser. "Are you in?"

Rod and Reel released Toadsworth from the torture equipment he was placed in, while Bowser ripped off the cell doors, and released the Mushroom Kingdom people.

"Am I seeing things right?" said Luigi.

"Peanut Butter Unicorns!" said Tuigi.

"What the heck?" said Bowser.

"Just ignore him" said Yoshi.

"Why are you helping us, Bowser?" said Peach.

"Just so I can be rid of this guy!" said Bowser. "I need Mario's help, as much as it pains me to admit it!"

"Good enough for me" said Wario as he had been itching to get out of there, since he and Waluigi had been in there the longest.

"Time to kick some bootey!" said Waluigi.

Bowser led them all out the dungeon door, and they started charging down the halls, destroying all the Luigibots in their path. Bowser and Luigi had run down a hall and found a cornered Black Yoshi, who was leaning on one of Toadsworth's inventions that he had forced him to build.

"Not another step closer!" said Black Yoshi.

"Why not?" said Bowser.

"Because this machine will make me huge and I will destroy you all!" said Black Yoshi.

Yoshi then sneaks up on Black Yoshi and grabs him. Both of them started to fight, causing Black Yoshi to bump the switch. Both Yoshi and Black Yoshi began to grow into giant dinosaurs, growing so big that they crash through the roof of the castle, completely destroying the west wing. It was such a big occurance that Mario and Dark Mario ceased their fighting to look to see what was happening. The Mega-Yoshi fight began!

"Oh great, you grew too?" said Black Yoshi.

"Wouldn't be fair any other way!" said Yoshi.

"Big pony!" said Tuigi, who had climbed up one of the walls to try and talk to Yoshi.

Black Yoshi saw him and flicked him off the wall and into the jungle.

"You will pay for that!" said Yoshi, actually caring about Tuigi.

"Bring it 'Big Pony'!" said Black Yoshi.

Yoshi started to 'bring it' by giving Black Yoshi a big kick with his iron right foot sending Black Yoshi flying into the jungle, crushing several trees, Yoshi then jumped out of the rubble, formally known as the west wing and continued the fight.

Toadsworth had Toad and the Princess help him build shrink rays to shrink Black Yoshi and Yoshi back to size, while Bowser, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and the bounty hunters went to destroy more Luigibots.

Back to Mario and Dark Mario's fight, Mario had Dark Mario where he wanted him. Randolf was so proud of Mario, but he knew that Dark Mario had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. He continued to watch as Dark Mario appeared to be all but beaten.

"Alright Dark Mario, are you ready to surrender?" said Mario.

Dark Mario just laughed, as he sit on the ground breathing slowly. "Nope" he said as he all of a sudden springs back into action, beating Mario like a punching bag.

Mario had let his guard down, and it had appeared to change things again. Dark Mario continued to be motivated by his goal of total domination of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You see Mario, you are too weak! You can't win!" said Dark Mario.

"No, you are the one who can't win. Evil never wins!" said Mario. "I won't let that change today!"

Dark Mario continued to laugh. "This isn't Bowser, you are fighting, this is me. The closest rival you have ever had!" said Dark Mario. "I'll be pooped if I'm gonna let you win!"

"Let me win?" said Mario. "Please!"

Dark Mario, starts to attack when Mario jumps to his feet and starts building a fireball. Dark Mario is suddenly stunned. "Where did you learn how to do that?" said Dark Mario.

"Where do you think?" said Mario, as his eyes pointed to Randolf.

Then it was true, Mario was just as powerful as him, and just as skilled. This fight was going to be close!

Mario then threw his fireball at Dark Mario. Dark Mario quickly prepared his hands to catch it.

"Nice try!" said Dark Mario as he threw the fireball in the air.

Mario, then re-ignited his saber and prepared to duel some more.

Yoshi and Black Yoshi continued their titanic battle, throwing trees and large boulders at each other. Yoshi swallowed some of the rocks and made eggs and threw them at Black Yoshi. Black Yoshi's strength was almost gone as he had used much of it while punching Toadsworth earlier, when he would refuse to talk. Black Yoshi was slowly failing to return the kicks and punches so Yoshi, seized the moment and gave him one more kick to the stomach and then a kick in the face and Black Yoshi fell. Toadsworth, Toad and the Princesses were able to get there just as Yoshi defeated Black Yoshi and shrink them back down to size with his shrink ray. Yoshi then ran into the woods after Tuigi to go see if he was still alive, while Black Yoshi retreated again, this time to run to Dark Mario.

Bowser and Luigi continued to use their fighting skills to destroy more robots, while Wario and Waluigi were getting use of their bombs that they had brought with them. Rod and Reel were having a blast with their Koopa guns, literally blasting Lugibots to smithereens! Bowser soon grew tired of dealing with them and ran to see if Mario was succeeding against Dark Mario. Luigi saw Bowser leave the scene so he followed after him.

Mario and Dark Mario's fight wasn't going as Mario had hoped. Mario's strength was almost gone, and Dark Mario wasn't letting up. Randolf continued to sit and cheer for Mario.

"Just like I told you Mario, you and Bowser are too weak to amount to anything!" taunted Dark Mario. "Especially Bowser, he is such a whimp!"

Bowser had arrived just in time to hear him say that, but before Bowser could make his move, Black Yoshi ran limping to Dark Mario.

"Dark Mario, help!" said Black Yoshi.

"What is it now?" said Dark Mario.

"It's Bowser! He came back and freed the prisoners, and destroyed everything!" said Black Yoshi.

"What? Bowser came back?" said Dark Mario. "You!(looking at Mario) You knew this was happening didn't you?"

"Well, duh! You play dirty, you get dirty play back!" said Mario.

"Killing you will be quite enjoyable" said Dark Mario.

But before he had the chance, Bowser came running behind him and before he even noticed Bowser had slashed at him with his big claws, draining the rest of his strength. Bowser, still energized was ready to take Dark Mario out; Dark Mario was helpless as was Black Yoshi.

Dark Mario realized his defeat, and was prepared to be destroyed, until Randolf butted in.

"Wait!" said Randolf.

"Why?" said Bowser. "I want to take him out now!" said Bowser.

"Because, you can't do that!" said Randolf.

"Why not?" said Bowser.

Before Randolf could tell him, Dark Mario had knocked out Bowser with a kick to the head. Bowser lied motionless, but alive, on the ground. Mario used what was left of his strength to knock out Dark Mario, before falling unconscious himself.

Luigi ran up to Mario to help carry him to the van. Not long after, Yoshi with Tuigi on his back arrived to bask in the glory of victory. Wario and Waluigi set bombs all over the castle to destroy it for good, by pushing the button that would destroy the building with one blow, taking with it Toadsworth's inventions, Dark Mario's Luigibot factory, and Dark Mario's dignity.

Mario had woken up from his small time of unconsciousness and was relieved to hear that they had won. Luigi and Randolf had taken care of Dark Mario and Black Yoshi by locking them up on one of the Mushroom Kingdom's high security prison cells.

"We should go back to that small Mushroom village to celebrate" said Peach.

"Great idea!" said Daisy.

Toad was especially happy with this idea! "Yes! Let's go back!" said Toad.

Mario and Luigi were anxious to meet the village as well, so everyone loaded up in the van and headed for the village. If you are wondering what happened to Bowser, they let him go since he helped them defeat Dark Mario, even though they knew he would be back to his old ways again, while Rod and Reel were nowhere to be found, many think they hightailed it out of there after it was all over. On the way there, Mario took his mind back to the moment where he and Bowser shared a secret bro hug, which would become one of his favorite and most secret memories of he and Bowser's many adventures together.

When they got to the Mushroom village, the party began. Mario and Luigi had a blast meeting everyone and getting new pointers from Randolf. Toad and Toadette reunited and greeted each other with a kiss. Toadward, Toadette's brother was curious about Toadsworth's future inventions and asked to be his apprentice, which Toadsworth gladly accepted. Wario and Waluigi sold a lot of bombs to the Mushroom people, because they never knew when they would need them. Peach and Daisy got more pampering from the friendly Mushroom people, that they missed so much after being taken captive. As for Yoshi and Tuigi, Yoshi played as many games of "Cowboy and Pony" with Tuigi as he wanted because he had finally let Tuigi grow on him.

Rod and Reel had gotten their car fixed because of their insurance plan and were driving to Dolphin Island for a vacation of their own.

"You see with Koopas Insurance we can afford this vacation" said Reel.

WE ARE KOOPAS! DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM!

"NOT AGAIN!" said Rod as he drove while annoyed at Reel and his stupid jingle.

**What did you think of the ending? I know it wasn't the best ending ever, but I tried to keep it as action packed as I can. Constructive criticism is appreciated just don't be mean about it!**

**Please Review!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
